


Hideaway

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving Lighto to the druids, Katja is comforted by the Alex of that cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway

Alex heard the crying as she rode past a cave on her return from patrol. Even if the crying hadn’t drawn her attention, the cave certainly would have. It hadn’t been there before. Alex dismounted and drew her sword, wary of a trap.

“Hello?” she called. Crying was all that answered her. The woman sounded heartbroken. Alex continued towards the cave, putting her sword away as she did.

A woman was at the edge of the cave, sobbing into a coat of some sort. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and Alex cursed her wandering eye for lingering on the bare skin and undergarments revealed by her position and skirt. When she lifted her head, Alex saw the white hair and made the connection.

“You’re Lighto’s mother,” said Alex. “I wasn’t there when you brought him in but…”

“I’m not his birth mother,” said the woman. She wiped her eyes with her hands. “I raised him until he didn’t need me anymore. And then I gave him away.” She looked down at the ground.

“That must have been hard,” said Alex. She sat down in front of the woman.

“It was,” said the woman. She closed her eyes and leaned into Alex. Alex let it happen, knowing that the woman needed comfort.

Katja felt foolish for doing this. First she’d tortured herself by raising another child, and now Alex was here and she just had to keep reminding herself of what she’d lost. She even dressed the same, a simple tunic over leggings with a sword hanging at her side. But when she kissed her, this Alex was fire and desire and the electricity sparking at her fingertips.

“Are you sure you want this?” asked Alex. Katja nodded, pressing Alex’s hand to her undergarments and tilting her head back with a moan.

Alex removed Katja’s undergarments, and then picked her up and carried her over to the bed against the far wall. She lowered Katja down from her shoulders, but then lit her fingers up with sparks of electricity and danced them over Katja’s pussy. Katja moaned, her back arching. Alex had only done this to her once before, but this one looked like she’d done it many times before. Her eyes were alight with happiness, at least, and her skilled fingers sent sparks onto Katja’s skin and then into her. The tingles it sent through her were enough to make her scream her name.

Shadows danced on the wall as Alex’s fingers plunged in and out, sparking all the while. Katja moaned louder, arching her back, and then Alex laid her on the bed and her fingers hooked just slightly. Katja screamed her name again as she came, almost feeling overloaded with how the electricity sent more tingles through her body along with her orgasm.

“I love you, Alex,” Katja whispered. Alex heard her in the sudden silence.

“How do you know my name?” asked Alex. Katja debated whether or not to tell her the truth. There was a chance that Alex might kill her if she knew. But if Alex also knew about Lighto…

“I knew you before,” said Katja. “In your past lives.”

“I know that you’re a General,” said Alex. “A General brought Lighto to us.”

“I don’t know how much to tell you,” said Katja. “I can’t talk about what happened last time. It hurts too much to even think about.”

“You’re telling the truth,” said Alex. “Nobody could possibly be evil and still be heartbroken like that.”

“So what now?” asked Katja.

“Now you’ve been crying and you’re probably exhausted after what I just did, so you’re going to go to sleep and I’m going to stay here with you,” said Alex. She laid her sword on the ground and took her shoes off, and then laid down beside Katja.

“But what if I want to repay you?” asked Katja.

“Morning sex is a wonderful thing,” said Alex, and kissed her gently. Katja knew that now she’d be conflicted if she woke up from a nightmare, but she’d already done the same thing with Lighto. And if it got too much, she could always return to Pandoria. That was always an option.


End file.
